A Grande Surpresa
by Megawinsone
Summary: June recebe uma carta misteriosa de Hilda para ir até Asgard, quem vem buscá-la é o cavaleiro deus Mime. Muitas coisas vão acontecer, descubra qual vai ser a revelação de Hilda. Romance entre Mime e June.
1. A Viagem Inesperada

**_Observação:_ _Todos os personagens de cavaleiros do zodíaco pertencem a Masami Kurumada._**

**A Grande Surpresa**

_**Capítulo 1: A Viagem Inesperada **_

**__**

Após oito anos da vitória dos cavaleiros de bronze sobre Hades, a deusa Athena reviveu vários cavaleiros, um deles foi Albiore, contente com isso June voltou a viver na ilha de Andrômeda, para cuidar de seus afazeres como sempre fazia antes do massacre ocorrido na ilhota. Nesse instante, a loura estava concentrada no treinamento de seus aprendizes, observava tudo muito atentamente, quando de repente, Albiore a interrompeu para lhe entregar uma carta que tinha chegou.

- Esta carta é do Shun? – Perguntou curiosa – (Faz dois anos que ele não me escreve).

- Sinto muito, não é dele – Cruzou os braços tentando disfarçar sua preocupação.

A amazona abriu o envelope e se deparou com uma grande surpresa, nem mesmo entendeu o porque de ser chamada até Asgard pela própria princesa Hilda. Nas poucas palavras que foram escritas, dizia que um iate iria pegá-la na manhã seguinte para levá-la ao tal reino.

- Mestre, você sabe de algo? – Por que estão me chamando até Asgard? – Interrogou confusa.

- Infelizmente não sei de nada.

- Então vou fazer minhas malas, amanhã vou ter um dia cheio, pressinto que terei grandes revelações – Suspirou.

- Não se preocupe, cuidarei dos seus alunos – Sorriu tentando passar segurança para a jovem – (O que farei agora? Com certeza Hilda descobriu tudo).

No dia marcado, a garota esperava ansiosa pelo navio que aparecia no horizonte, não demorou muito para que ele atracasse no pequeno porto da ilha. De lá saiu um dos cavaleiros deuses que foi ressuscitado por Athena. Este iria acompanha-la até o castelo, para tornar a viagem mais segura.

- Você é June? – Questionou olhando-a de cima a baixo.

- Sou eu sim. Posso saber quem é você? – (Como esse homem é bonito. Por que será que ele está com uma harpa na mão?).

- Chamo-me Mime, sou um cavaleiro deus! Pelo que fiquei sabendo, você é uma amazona, fico feliz por sua deusa ter abolido o uso das máscaras, assim posso admirar sua beleza – Sorriu maliciosamente, deixando a dama envergonhada.

- Sinto-me honrada pelo seu elogio, mas é melhor irmos logo não quero deixar a sua princesa esperando.

- Venha! – Esticou seu musculoso braço na direção da loura para ajudá-la a subir no barco, esta pegou em sua mão e subiu ligeiramente a bordo.

- Muito obrigado – Agradeceu e sentou-se num banco próximo a cabine do capitão da embarcação.

Durante a viagem o músico foi tocando sua harpa para aliviar a tensão, pois ainda faltavam cinco horas para chegarem em seu destino.

- Você toca bem, há quanto tempo faz isso?

- Eu toco a mais de quinze anos – (Como ela é encantadora).

- Meu mestre me disse que em Asgard é muito frio. Como você consegue viver lá?

- Consigo porque sou acostumado desde pequeno com aquele clima abaixo de zero – Sorriu pensativo.

- Eu acho que não trouxe roupas de frio suficientes para a minha estadia. Sabe na ilha de Andrômeda dificilmente é frio, na época do inverno a temperatura chega no mínimo a dez graus – Explicou sua situação.

- Não tem problema, tenho aqui comigo um casaco super quente, típico da nossa região – Tirou de um baú e entregou a ela.

- Nem sei como agradecer – (Tenho até uma certa idéia).

- Você terá bastante tempo para pensar na forma de me agradecer quando chegarmos no palácio.

Após as cinco horas de trajetória, os dois avistam as terras cobertas de neve, minutos depois o casal desembarca no porto, aonde são recepcionados por Hilda, Haguen, Fler, Siegfried e Bado.

- Seja muito bem-vinda ao meu lar, por favor, me acompanhe, precisamos conversar a sós – A jovem de cabelos roxos falou pausadamente.

- E as minhas malas?

- Os meus cavaleiros trarão suas coisas. A propósito, como foi sua viagem?

- Ótima, não me senti desconfortável, o seu guerreiro deus foi um bom companheiro.

E assim ambas seguiram na direção da fortaleza.

_**Continua.....................................**_

****

**_Nota:_** _Essa história eu fiz para a Juliane como presente de natal, ela me desafiou fazer esse casal, Mime e June, no fórum Mips. Feliz Natal!!_


	2. Uma Estranha Revelação

**Capítulo 2: Uma Estranha Revelação**

Durante a trajetória até o castelo, a amazona foi observando tudo a sua volta, sem deixar passar nada, reparou que a princesa era muito quieta e séria. De vez enquanto a loura dava uma disfarçada e olhava para trás, onde podia observar seu companheiro de viagem, mas de repente virou para a frente, porque Mime a pegou observando ele, um calor tomou conta das bochechas da guerreira, que ficara com um certo rubor. Hilda olhou para a garota que estava ao seu lado muito curiosa, já tinha percebido o interesse desta por seu guerreiro.

Após mais alguns minutos de caminhada, as duas adentraram no palácio e seguiram direto para a sala do trono, ficando sozinhas.

- Prometo não ser demorada, preste atenção no que vou lhe contar. Por favor sente-se nessa cadeira ao meu lado – Falou muito séria e a amazona apenas a obedeceu, pois estava muito curiosa.

- Estou esperando, pode começar – Cruzou os braços.

- June, meu pai casou muito jovem e tornou-se Rei muito cedo, porém isso não o impediu de ser um bom governante. O único descuido que ele cometeu, aconteceu quando eu era pequena e minha mãe estava esperando minha irmã. Na época a cozinheira do nosso reino ficou muito doente, então abrimos vagas para uma substituta, até que a senhora que ficou enferma se curasse.

_**Flash Back**_

* * *

- Rei Flentizi, o anúncio provisório de emprego de cozinheira já foi posto no porto de Asgard, nos estabelecimentos da cidade e no portão de entrada da fortaleza – O pai de Haguen comunicou sério.

- Obrigado, Halsink, espero que logo arrumemos alguém – Suspirou preocupado.

Enquanto isso, na cidade que ficava próxima do reino, turistas vindos de vários países, desembarcavam do navio, vinham felizes passar as férias lá, porque adoravam esquiar naquele lugar.

A visitante que mais chamou atenção dos habitantes locais fora uma moça muito bonita de cabelos louros e olhos azuis, quase todos os homens ali presentes a observavam, questionavam-se, como uma beleza rara daquelas não estava acompanhada, acharam estranho. Ao chegar na hospedaria a garota, deixou suas bagagens no quarto que reservara um mês antes, tomou um banho, colocou outro traje quente e resolveu passear pela vila.

Quando voltou para o hotel, ficou sabendo que este foi roubado por alguns homens, que estavam de olho no dinheiro e jóias dos estrangeiros que estavam hospedados. Correu desesperada para sua suíte, encontrou tudo revirado, ajoelhou-se do lado da cama e levantou o colchão a procura de suas economias, o único dinheiro que possuía além da pouca quantia que carregava na bolsa.

- Meu dinheiro, sumiu! Como farei agora para ver meu irmão Albiore na ilha de Andrômeda – Gritou nervosa – (Preciso arrumar um jeito de ganhar dinheiro.

O dono da pensão entrou no cômodo assustado, ao vê-lo a garota sentou-se na beirada de um baú perto do guarda-roupas.

- Me desculpe pelo que aconteceu, nem sei como lhe restituir, são muitos clientes que foram prejudicados.

- Você não teve culpa, não podia defender sozinho esse lugar contra aqueles – Sorriu angustiada.

- O que posso fazer para ajudá-la é oferecer hospedaria enquanto não consegue dinheiro para ir embora – (Coitada! Será que tem parentes?).

- Você sabe aonde posso arrumar um emprego para ganhar dinheiro? – Interrogou séria.

- Você sabe cozinhar?

- Sei sim, fiz faculdade de gastronomia – Respondeu sorridente.

- Como você é sortuda, sei onde poderá arrumar um emprego provisório.

- Posso saber aonde?

- O rei precisa de uma substituta para a chefe de cozinha que está doente, isso somente até ela se recuperar – Explicou.

- Como faço para chegar no castelo? – (Estou curiosa).

- Eu levarei você, vamos – Arrastou a donzela pela mão, adentraram numa carruagem e seguiram para o palácio.

- Conhece o imperador?

- Ele é meu primo, nos damos bem, pode acreditar em mim – Falou confiante.

- Fico feliz, obrigada por me ajudar.

- Conseguir esse emprego para você é uma obrigação por terem roubado o seu dinheiro.

Horas se passaram, e agora a irmã de Albiore estava esperando seu novo amigo na sala que ficava ao lado do trono, seu nervosismo era aparente pelo jeito que cruzava as pernas e mexia o pé, sua ansiedade fora interrompida de repente, quando o monarca apareceu no local sorrindo.

- Venha, vou lhe mostrar a nossa cozinha. Se meu primo não contasse, eu não acreditaria que você sabe cozinhar, com esse rosto angelical e essas mãos de fada – (E esse corpo escultural).

- Muito obrigada majestade, assim fico sem jeito – (Como ele é lindo).

- Pode me chamar de Flentizi, qual é seu nome mesmo?

- Me chamo Junelin, posso saber quanto vocês vão me pagar por mês?

- Pagarei mil e quinhentos dólares por mês.

- Nada mal, quanto tempo ficarei? – Inquiriu

- Seis meses, acho que é o tempo suficiente para a cozinheira se curar da pneumonia – Explicou.

Nas primeiras semanas, a jovem estranhou um pouco o hábito alimentar deles, mas por sorte teve aula sobre culinária de diferentes países, sabia cozinhar quase de tudo, fora uma ótima aluna. Além dessa pequena preocupação, ela tinha uma maior que era os flertes que estava tendo com o soberano do reino, este não a deixava em paz, vivia atrás dela, adorava conversar. Sabia que ele tinha uma filha e que sua esposa estava esperando um bebê, porém o que mais temia aconteceu, não conseguia mais esconder seus sentimentos, sentia-se apaixonada. Até que um dia a conversa entre os dois ficou mais quente e foram parar na cama, fizeram amor diversas vezes durante aquela noite, conseguiram manter o caso por quatro meses, foi quando a moça descobriu sobre sua gravidez, imediatamente contou ao rei, que ficou preocupado. Temendo que esse a fizesse mal, a loura pegou o dinheiro que ganhou e partiu para a ilha de andrômeda, onde seu irmão era cavaleiro de prata e mestre.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Final do Flash Back**_

- Isso tudo está escrito no diário do meu pai, o primo dele também confirmou a história, então chamei a algumas semanas atrás seu tio, que me contou o que sabia– Suspirou aliviada.

- Albiore é meu tio! – Sussurrou surpresa – (Como ele pode esconder isso de mim).

- Eu e a Fler somos suas irmãs. Quero que fique morando conosco aqui – Pegou na mão da amazona.

- A Fler já sabe disso?

- Sim, a contei tudo, ela ficou muito feliz. Venha! Vou lhe mostrar seu dormitório.

A ex-guerreira estava tão impressionada com aquilo tudo que acabara de ouvir, que nem falou muito.

**Continua....................**

**Nota:** **_Muito obrigada a todas as pessoas que estão acompanhando essa história e desculpem a demora para postar, estou na praia e o micro que trouxe comigo não ajuda muito, trava toda hora._**


	3. A Novidade

_**Capítulo 3: A Novidade**_

Na manhã seguinte, Hilda, mandou Siegfried convocar todos os cavaleiros deuses, pois precisava comunicar algo muito importante a eles. Ao saberem da convocação da princesa, imediatamente todos foram em direção ao salão real, chegando l� encontraram a jovem de cabelos acinzentados sentada em seu novo trono de ouro decorado com rubis e vários tapetes orientais azuis com detalhes em amarelo. A soberana levantou-se e pediu para seus guerreiros a seguirem até outro cômodo interligado, aonde tinha uma mesa de mogno, com várias cadeiras com o assento e o encosto na cor verde.

– Queiram se acomodar, eu chamei todos aqui porque quero fazer um comunicado muito importante – A nobre garota sentou-se, fazendo que todos fizessem o mesmo.

– Vai acontecer alguma outra guerra? – Perguntou Bado preocupado.

– Não, pode ficar tranqüilo – Respondeu a irmã de Fler.

– Tem haver com aquela amazona? – Mime interrogou interessado.

– Digamos que sim, vou direto ao assunto, aquela moça não é uma simples visita. Ela é minha meio-irmã, filha de meu pai com uma estrangeira – Explicou, deixando todos surpresos.

– Hilda, o que pretende fazer com a June? – Hagen inquiriu.

– Ela vai morar conosco aqui no castelo, quero que vocês a respeitem. Outra coisa que quase me esqueci, preciso que alguém fique tomando conta dela, quem gostaria? – (Tomara que eu esteja fazendo a coisa certa) – Um breve momento de silêncio tomou conta do lugar.

– Me habilito a fazer isso, já conversei com sua irmã uma vez, quando a acompanhei da Ilha de Andrômeda até aqui – O rapaz que estava com a harpa na mão sorriu malicioso.

– Tudo bem, então faça isso – (Não gostei do sorriso e nem do olhar dele, porém tenho que aceitar, pois mais ninguém se habilitou).

– Vai com calma, Mime, não se esqueça que ela não é uma mulher comum, talvez rejeite a sua proteção – Siegfried alertou seu amigo muito sério.

– Obrigado, pelo conselho – Murmurou.

– Está encerrada a nossa reunião, agora podem voltar a seus afazeres – A soberana retirou-se do local juntamente com seu mais leal cavaleiro deus.

Logo após isso os defensores de Hilda foram até a cozinha comer algum lanche matinal, que as serviçais sempre faziam para eles, o único que não os acompanhou foi o músico, que resolveu imediatamente vigiar a amazona.

Mime subiu as escadarias silenciosamente até o terceiro andar da ala norte, caminhou pelo corredor bem decorado com castiçais de ouro embutidos na parede e no chão um lindo tapete vermelho bordado com fios de ouro. Parou em frente do sexto dormitório à esquerda, o analisou por um instante, foi quando sentiu o cosmo de sua amada. Aproximou-se e girou a maçaneta com cuidado para se certificar que a porta estava fechada, para sua surpresa conseguiu abrir, a empurrou vagarosamente, adentrou no cômodo e a fechou atrás de si.

Olhou ao seu redor e admirou-se com a chique decoração do quarto, que tinha cortinas verdes aveludadas nas janelas e tapetes da mesma cor, um pequeno armário dourado Ao se aproximar da cama encontrou a moça completamente adormecida, sorriu travesso e sentou-se do lado direito da cama, aproveitou a ocasião tão especial para passar uma de suas mãos no rosto da jovem, esta suspirou quando sentiu a mão do rapaz. Contente com a reação que obteve, o cavaleiro abaixou-se e roçou seus lábios nos dela, uma sensação estranha tomou conta de seu ser, queria mais de que um simples toque da parte dele. Perdido em seus pensamentos, não notou que a amazona abriu os olhos e o encarou espantada.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? – Gritou furiosa e deu um soco no músico que caiu sentado no chão.

– Nada do que você está pensando! – Levantou-se meio sem jeito, por ter sido pego.

– Tarado! – Pegou na escrivaninha ao lado seu chicote

– Calma! Sou eu, o Mime. Lembra-se? – Murmurou tentando escapar.

– Não sou burra! Sei muito bem, que você é o Mime! – (Que cara mais desaforado, quando eu o conheci pensei que fosse gentil e educado).

– Sinto muito, mas você vai ter que se acostumar comigo, de agora em diante serie seu protetor – (Adoro domar mulheres brabas, isso me deixa com mais desejo de fazê-las minha).

– Escute bem, não preciso de sua proteção, sei me cuidar. Esqueceu que sou uma amazona? – Inquiriu indignada.

– Eu sei, porém a princesa Hilda, me designou para sua proteção. Isso quer dizer que aonde você for, eu também vou – Deu um meio-sorriso triunfante.

– Saia do meu quarto, agora, se não quiser lutar comigo. Preciso me vestir (A minha irmã enlouqueceu, vou falar com ela imediatamente).

– Tudo bem, eu lhe esperarei lá fora – Caminhou até a porta e saiu.

Sentiu-se aliviada, quando ficou sozinha em seu aposento, então foi até o guarda-roupa e escolheu uma de suas melhores roupas para ir conversar com a matriarca do reino. Vestiu um longo vestido azul escuro de manga comprida, bordado com fios de ouro, que ganhara de presente de Athena quando foi numa festa em pleno inverno.

A loura se olhou no espelho e satisfeita com o que viu, caminhou até a saída de sua suíte, parou somente quando chegou no corredor e deu de cara com seu protetor.

– Pensei que tinha entendido, vou repetir mais uma vez, não preciso de um guarda-costas – Bufou irritada.

– Mesmo que não queira, vou fazer o meu serviço, que é lhe proteger – (Ela tem um gênio).

– Faça o que quiser, não mando em você – Desceu os degraus rapidamente até o segundo andar, aonde sua irmã tinha o aposento.

Enquanto isso, no quarto de Hilda, ela discutia com seu amado um assunto que a preocupava

– Será que foi uma boa idéia, eu deixar o Mime cuidar da minha irmã? – Indagou insegura.

– Foi sim, meu amor – Abraçou a garota por trás.

– Se você acha, fico mais aliviada – Virou-se e deu um beijo apaixonado no rapaz.

O clima estava esquentando entre o casal, quando de repente, June e Mime adentram no recinto sem bater. O músico arregalou os olhos em choque, porque nunca pensou que pegaria aqueles dois em flagrante, pois eles eram muito discretos. A meio-irmã da princesa não falou nada, se fez de desentendida.

– O que fazem aqui? Não sabem bater na porta? – Perguntou a soberana envergonhada ao mesmo tempo nervosa.

– Desculpe-me minha irmã, eu não queria lhe deixar constrangida – Sussurrou a amazona.

– O que aconteceu, aconteceu, não podemos mudar os fatos – Siegfried desabafou.

– Fiquem tranqüilos! Eu não falarei para ninguém sobre o que vi aqui – O louro comentou.

– Acho ótimo, não quero meus outros cavaleiros saibam sobre meu relacionamento por terceiros – Sentou-se na cadeira apreensiva.

– Acho que vim numa péssima hora, volto depois, quando você tiver desocupada – A garota de madeixas louras saiu do cômodo encabulada.

_**Continua...**_

****

**Nota:_ Muito obrigada, a todas pessoas que me deixaram comentários e estão acompanhando essa história._**


End file.
